


castle

by sunflivower



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflivower/pseuds/sunflivower
Summary: 'the fort to you was like every castle in every fairy-tale. It was a fictional world that you shared, so different from real life.'





	castle

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've ever posted on ao3 and my first Casey / Izzie fic. Hope you enjoy :)

Running had always been your form of therapy, of escape from everything that was going on at home. When Sam had a bad day, when you found out that your Dad had left, when Elsa had cheated with the bartender. Those first few days at Clayton had been hell. You ran to escape from her taunts and her sneers. What was her problem, what had you ever done to her? You knew that you didn’t trip her. It seemed ridiculous to you when Coach locked you in a room with her so you would form a friendship of sorts. 

Against all odds, it worked. You remember that afternoon as a haze of vodka, laughter and tears, and Izzie. Izzie. Your new favourite person.

And then you became closer, and for once in your life, everything seemed stable. There was no need to run. Clayton became a much better place to be in, you had Evan, Elsa was around less and Izzie’s unwavering presence in your life, that seemed to bring nothing but light and happiness and love and affection that had been almost absent in her your life before.

Until you become too close. You noticed a change when she came to your house at night, tears streaming from her eyes. You held her until she calmed, reading scary stories and building a fort to hide away from the worries plaguing her mind. The fort to you was like every castle in every fairy-tale. It was a fictional world that you shared, so different from real life. As she lay peaceful, you knew that this was different. That these feelings that arose in you when you simply looked at Izzie were about more than just friendship. It scared you. You loved Evan, but you’d never felt like this just from looking at him. You had always had crushes on girls, but you had assumed that all girls looked at each other and thought, ‘Wow, isn’t she beautiful?’ But you’d never truly doubted who you loved until now. You felt as though you didn’t have to, having Evan in your life. 

Then when Nate arrived she fell asleep. You stole little glances at her while the movie played, praying that he wouldn’t see you. That wasn’t what you had to worry about, though. With no warning, he kissed you, and the little castle that you and Izzie had created together crashed down, brick by brick.

She believed him. She wouldn’t speak to you, she turned her back and shunned you. You found your running shoes in your locker, vandalised with words that cut deep. Maybe you were a slut, after all, you might not have kissed Nate but you did have feelings for a girl while she had a boyfriend. That wasn’t normal. You ran that night. Your anger affected you and your heart felt like as though it was about to give in. You had no idea whether it was from the exercise or whether it was from Izzie crushing it in her palm. 

You spent what felt like an eternity missing her, hating her, craving her touch, wishing you had never met her. So, this was what heartbreak felt like? 

You managed to momentarily forget about her when you saw the party that Elsa had thrown you for your 16th birthday. It had barely been a few minutes before you saw her. Why was she there? You could feel the rage building up inside of you, how could she even show her face here after everything that had happened? Before you even knew what was happening she was in your room. Friends again. She said something about a forehead promise, and that you would never leave each other again. The air drained out of your lungs as she came closer and closer to you, her forehead resting on yours, unmoving. You bite your lip. You can hear her heavy breathing and can see her cheeks flush red. Was it possible that she liked you too? Did she want this as much as you? Her lips were inches away from yours. And then it was over. You didn’t know whether to kill or thank Elsa for the interruption. You rushed downstairs and ran to kiss Evan to convince yourself that you loved him, not her. You’re glad that you can’t see Izzie’s reaction. 

And then things slowly started to go back to normal, as normal as they could be for two best friends who very nearly kissed. You would have to push your feelings for her to one side, for her sake, for Evan’s sake, and for yours. But you would still feel butterflies every time you saw her, and every time you hugged you couldn’t help but inhale the smell of her shampoo and envisage how it would feel to be closer to her, kissing her perfectly lip glossed lips and running your hands up and down her body, which felt so right next to yours. You tried so hard to forget about your feelings for her that you slept with Evan again. You wanted to, and you enjoyed it, but afterwards, you couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have been in your bed doing those things with Izzie instead. 

After Sam’s graduation, you drove four towns away with her to find a 7/11 that sold cotton candy Slurpees. You told her about what you did with Evan. You told her that you love him, which you do. She knew that it was not in the same way that you love her. Staring straight away from her gaze, you murmured ‘Sometimes, a thing just feels so right.’ Your hand falls to the edge of your seat, as does hers. Your fingers edge closer until your pinkies are intertwined, and your fingers are laced. This is what you want. This is what she wants. 

Your phone rings. It’s him. You decline the call and leave your hand in Izzie’s. Your mind plays every single scenario that you’ve imagined what life could be like if this works out. Friday night dates, holding the door open for her, driving anywhere and everywhere with her hand on your knee. Stolen kisses before class, Sunday mornings in bed, whispered promises and intertwining limbs. Everything that you have wanted almost since the very day you became friends. You turn to her, plucking up every last piece of courage that you have, and tell her that you love her, but you can’t do to Evan what Elsa did to your dad. She agrees to give you time. 

Almost a week later, you broke up with Evan. You told him that you still love him, but that something just isn’t right. That you’d be better off as friends. He takes it better than you thought. 

You drive home and collapse on the sofa. You text Izzie and tell her that it’s over between you and Evan. She’s at your door within an hour, hugging you and asking if you’re okay. You build the fort again and sit side by side, her hand in yours, your head on her shoulder. She whispers to you, ‘I don’t want to mess this up,’ and you agree. You lift your head and place your forehead against hers. ‘Forehead promise not to mess this up?’ She laughs in between tears and nods, wrapping her arm around your waist. You edge closer to her, and your noses bump, and you both laugh nervously before she softly touches her lips to yours. 

You spend the night huddled up in your castle, laughing, telling stories, and kissing, nervously at first, as though either one of you would break if you took it too far. She tells you that she’s never been so happy, and you respond with the same. And now, you’re happy, happy with your feet unmoving and steady, firmly planted on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> in part inspired by the beautiful 'Sleepover' by Hayley Kiyoko


End file.
